Why Can't Love Be Easy?
by XxMillionMidnightsxX
Summary: Samus is a author who lives in a small town just outside of SmashCity. When a new resident, Ike, moves into town Samus finds herself wanting to see him more and more even though he constantly irritates her. But its just that, that makes her want him even more. R&R! Rated M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How I Met Him

I was stressing out, again. My writers block was increasing every day and there was only two chapters left in my book. But how to end it? How to wow my fans? Should I make it bitter sweet? Or just plain sad? Or happy? Maybe I should have the bad guy win and write a book series. Gah! I slammed the laptop closed in fustration. I needed coffee. "Pickachu I'm going out." I called to the yellow pet of my sleeping on the couch in the tiny appartment that I currently called home. Pickachu made no movement as to say he cared. Oh well, fat animals gotta have their sleep I guess.

I grab my jacket and head outside, locking the door behind me. I could buy coffee... but I would never have the time or patience to make it. Besides, I hate going into wal-mart. Its always too crowded and people are always rude. I'll just go to the coffee shop down town. Sure, their rundown but at least they can make great coffee. Maybe I should take my laptop with me incase I get ideas? Yeah, seems like a smart idea. I went back inside and searched for my laptop case. I found it under my bed with dust,  
and some clothes I had thought I lost for good. I really need to find the time to clean up. I'll do that after my book is done. I put the laptop in the case and sling it over my head. After I made sure I didn't have anything else to do, I walked outside and locked the door.

My car was in the repair shop so I had to walk. Which was nice, I guess, it was a cold day it was sunny. It was still early around 7a.m. and the dew was still on the ground.  
I liked the mornings, they were pleasant, quiet, and the freshness always brought my spirits up. I smiled slightly, something I hadn't done often, and kept walking down the side walk. The coffee shop, which was its literal name, came into my view. It was a yellow brick building, some of the paint was chipping off. It was authentic and it didn't get much business besides me, and a few other writers I know in this tiny town. Come to think of it, I don't know very many people. I moved here a couple of years ago but I was always so busy. First it was unpacking, then getting all the electricals hooked up ( and that took a while since the internet company I was with kept ignoring my calls. So I switched, to their disappointment. ) then there was actually coming up with an idea for a story. Of course, I had ideas, but that was just it.  
Ideas. I had nothing to make them into a real story except for scraps of scene in my head I had to write down every hour or less. So, I was really anti-social...

The bell ringed when I opened the door to the shop. As usual there were only three people there, a guy with dirty blonde hair whos name I think is Link. Then there were two girls, Ashei who was friends with Link, and a brunette who's name I could never remember. But it wasn't like we talked much so it didn't really matter. Link greeted me like he did every time I came here and I nodded in reply. Ashei gave me her big smile like always, and I waved slightly to her to be polite.

"What can I get you today?" Asked a male voice. Strange, I never heard this voice before and hardly anyone ever moved here. When I looked up, I was looking straight at a blue haired man with matching blue eyes. He looked bored at first but his face brightened up a little when I looked straight at him. "Ma'am?"

"Oh, sorry. Um..." I forgotten what I normally got here. How did that happen? One look at this guy and I go all forgetful. "I'll take a caramel mocha." I shook my head clearing my thoughts as he went to making my order.

"Here you are. Three eighty five please." He said handing me my coffee. I gave him the money and took my drink.

"Are you new in town?" I asked, curiously. "I've never seen you here before..."

"Yeah, I moved in a couple days ago. I'm Ike." He answered.

"Samus. Well it was nice meeting you." I walked off towards a table in the back farthest from the counter. I sat my computer up on the table and took a drink of my coffee. It tasted different. Better even. What was this guy? A magician? He was good looking and made great coffee. I opened up my computer and stared at the page...  
For about an hour, i had gotten two refills on my coffee before I sighed loudly in fustration. Mostly eveyone had cleared out so it was just me, Ike, and a few other workers in the back.

Before I knew it though, someone was sitting in front of me by now as i stared blankly at the page. How long had this person been there before i realized I had company?  
I looked up, "Oh! Gosh I didn't realize you were there... Um... how long exactly have you been there?"

"A few minutes," Ike said with a smile. "What are you working on?" He tried to look over at my work and I let him too. There was nothing there that would spoil anything.  
"A book?" He asked, pushing the laptop back to me.

"Yeah, you like to read?"

"Not one bit." He said bluntly. It seemed like her didn't even notice my expression. Why doesn't he like to read? Books are fascinating!

"Why not?" I put my thoughts into a spoken question.

"Words on paper or watch pictures on a screen? Come on, which seems easier to you?"

"Pictures on a screen... But that has almost no educational value."

"And I suppose writing fantasy does?"

"Yes! It encourages your creativity, and reading, and sharpens your mind. And a lot more."

"Most of those things won't help me from what I'm interested in. And besides, I'm sharp enough, and I read fast enough. I have creativity too, I don't need more of it."

I bit the bottom of my lip in fustration, this guy was so irritating! And he was distracting me from my work too! How dare he! "Well, some of us like to write and read and if you don't mind I would like to work ALONE."

"We are alone. We're the only ones here, its closing time." He said standing up. "You better hurry up and leave before I lock you in." He teased.

I glared at him fiercly but gathered my things, thrust the empty coffee cup in his had, ignoring his 'THere's a trashcan you know!" remark and left. I looked at my watch. Three oh clock?! Damn, I was in there way longer. Pickachu is probably hungry...

When i had gotten home, there was Pickachu waiting for me at the door looking angry. "I know, I know! I'm late on feeding you! But it really isn't my fault!" I poured his food in a bowl and give it to him. I probably gave him less than normal, which would explain his irritated glare, but I was meaning to put him on a diet in the first place. I put the laptop in its case on the couch and went to my bed. I was tired of writing for the day, and from all the coffee I couldn't sleep so I decided to clean.

But none of those things, absolutely none of those things, could keep me from thinking about that, irritating, handsome, annoying pathetic excuse of a man, Ike.

And it was quite, quite annoying, but I kept finding myself to want to see him again. 


	2. Chapter 2

:O Okas, no more POVs for a while... Mainly because I need to work on writing stories in the third person PLUS... I feel weird doing a guy's POV o_o I'm not a guy... How do I know if what he's saying is realistic or NAT?! XD Anyhoo, enjoy! (Especially YOU Fafa...)

Chapter 2

Ike locked the door to the cafe behind him as he exited and hid the key where the manager had told him. Ike doubted anyone would rob this place, everyone in town seemed so nice, gentle, and pleastant. They didn't want to talk a lot though, which he was fine with that. Talking wasn't one of his favorite things to do. Except that one girl... Samus was her name right? It was fun talking to her... Ike shook his head. What suddenly made him think it was fun talking to a complete stranger he only met that morning? Surely it was just one of those freak things, but now he was intrigued. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to go and talk to her again... But, that was considering the fact that they actually SAW each other again seeing how neither of them had anything to contact each other with.

Walking up the steps to his apartment he heard banging from the room next to him. He sighed irritatedly, and hit the wall three times as to say 'Shut the hell up!'. Ike expected to hear banging on the wall from the opposite side but surprisingly the banging continued. What were they doing in there? Having sex? He wanted to sleep, and he couldn't do that with all the racket.

He knocked on the door to the apartment loudly and until the door opened. His hand was starting to hurt when a blonde opened the door. To Ike's relief and slight disappointment, she was clothed. "Samus." He didn't expect her to live in the same building as he.

She held the door open with one hand but put her other on her hip, "What?!" She demanded. "I'm trying to clean here!" He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled slightly at her messy hair.

"Must be one hell of a place to clean." He said crossing his arms over his chest, making him look broader and more muscular. He couldn't help but notice Samus's eyes lingering over his chest on her way up to glare at him.

"Yes, it IS. Now if you don't MIND could you let me clean it?" She smiled sarcastically at him and started shutting the door.

Ike stopped her as he said, "Well, its obvious you won't be done any time soon which means I can't get any sleep. Need help?"

Samus considered him. Ike waited patiently for her to answer. His gesture for him to help was sincere so it took Samus aback since all he's ever been to her was sarcastic and full of himself. "You really wanna help?" Ike nodded.

Samus opened the door wider and allowed him entrance to the jungle of junk spread across the floor that didn't seem to be there. Was Samus a hoarder? Or did she just not have the time to sell some stuff?

Ike looked up from the mess when he saw Samus place two boxes on the couch since it was the only item not covered in useless items. "First box is all the items I'm keeping, and the second is for items I'm donating or giving away to whoever wants it."

Ike picked up a lacy black bra, "Can I have it?" he couldn't stop the smirk from his lips when he saw her blush apple red. Or was she just angry? Probably both.

"What kind of gentleman ARE you?" She took the bra and threw it in the box of stuff she was keeping not meeting his eyes. How embarrassing! Oh she could slap him right now! But she didn't, because truthfully, she sort of found it funny.

"Hmm... I'm the bestest kind." He picked up a weird yellow stuffed animal that felt like it was real. When he heard a growl come from it, he dropped it onto the floor. "What is THAT? It just GROWLED at me."

"Scared, Ike? Its my pet, Pikachu. Thanks for finding him." Samus picked Pikachu up and placed him on the couch, where he went to sleep but not before he hissed at Ike.

"Not scared at all. I was just... startled..." He quickly recovered.

"You have any pets?" She asked sorting through some shoes. Each and every one went into the box she was donating. When did she buy so many shoes she'd never wear?

"No. My roommate would never let me bring a pet in." He sat on the floor across the room and Samus handed him a trash bag.

"Why? Animals are adorable." Samus stroked Pikachu and the pokemon rolled over onto his back and Samus rubbed his tummy.

"Well, he thinks their, and I quote, 'Dirty little monsters!'" Ike said with a funny voice that made Samus chuckle.

An hour had past when Ike was standing back outside the door saying goodbye to Samus. He didn't want to leave, but his roommate would be home any minute. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem... Well, see you later I guess." And with that, Ike walked away from the awkwardness of the moment.

Samus closed the door and she realized, with a start, that they hadn't cleaned much at all. All they did was talk... and she didn't mind, one bit.


End file.
